


Let The Shadows Fall Behind You

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [80]
Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human Niall and George, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Rare Pairings, Werewolf Hunter Harry, Werewolf Jaymi, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a newly bitten werewolf.</p><p>Harry is the new kid in town.</p><p>There's something between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Shadows Fall Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M OBSESSED WITH THE NEW RIHANNA SONG, AKA "Towards The Sun" HENCE WHY THIS IS FROM THE SONG'S LYRICS AGAIN.
> 
> The next oneshot I post will be rather kinky, I guess, and it won't be the sequel to "The Contract", "The Darkness Within", or "S'Initie", if you were waiting for that.
> 
> And I've read the comments to my previous works and I can say right now that I might take the suggestions to one of them...
> 
> And this was supposed to be around 6k but I got carried away, oops.

“It’s a full moon tomorrow.”

Zayn growls at Niall, who _had_ to remind him of that.

“I’m your trusty human sidekick, I think I have to tell you important things you tend to ignore,” Niall insists, his celestial blue eyes full of concern. “You still don’t know who bit you.”

“Well, if Liam is right about this rogue alpha wanting more betas for his own purposes… sure,” Zayn drags the new 15kg of chains towards the shed his family no longer uses. “Liam told me that he was born into a family of alphas?”

“That’s possible?”

Zayn gives his only friend a droll look.

“Right, how else do we get werewolves to bite you, right?” Niall rolls his eyes. “I don’t get why you’re still in the footie team. You can kill people ‘accidentally’.”

“You make me sound like a horrid psychopath,” Zayn shoves at Niall ‘lightly’.

“Can you not?” Niall huffs, then stiffens. “Oh shit, I forgot that there’s a new kid today.”

Zayn has half a mind to brush it off since he doesn’t know how things can progress with him being a werewolf and all. He can detect a new scent and he’s been testing his superhuman hearing ability.

 _“Ugh, shit, I forgot my pens and pencils! I’ve everything else,”_ the new bloke has low voice for someone who’s just a lower fifth form. _“Dad, can you bring me? Okay, do your work then.”_

Zayn sneers at the conversation. He likes the voice so maybe the owner of that boner-inducing boy has a nice body as well?

“Alright class,” Coach O’Donnell grouses, getting the class’s attention. “I hate introducing new kids and today is no exception. Well, you there, Malik, I hate marking your Chemistry tests a bit less because I have no diversity doing that.” Couple of his classmates giggle. “Introduce yourself, kid.”

“Um, hi,” the voice is a lot sexier in person, and Zayn kicks himself in the knees mentally. Loose curls that’s medium length pulled back by a bandanna and piercing green eyes… Zayn has fallen for the eyes already. Other than a chubby face, the kid passes his scale. “My name is Harry and I’m from Cheshire.”

“Holy shit,” Niall curses under his breath.

“What?” Zayn’s irritated by Niall’s first impression on the new hot classmate.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay, I have no idea why you need to tell where you’re from when you’ve a posh accent but for now, you can sit behind — Malik.”

“Huh?” Zayn breaks his pencil in two easily.

“The kid who just made a _very_ smart comment is your table-buddy,” Coach O’Donnell continues. “Like I told you idiots last day, today, we’ll be starting the cat-ions and anions and how it relates to reactions unit today.”

“Shit,” Harry curses, rummaging through his bag, satchel, actually, for his pen.

“Need a pen?” Zayn offers a pen and his smile.

-

“The school has an archery team,” George, the only kid that’s somewhat least enthusiastic about Harry’s arrival to the school, tells him. “Sadly, it’s only the traditional longbow so someone like me who likes a bow-gun can’t compete.”

“Bows?” Harry’s ears perk at that. Ever since he was a child, his father insisted that he takes classes for some sort of combat training and shooting arrows was his only talent. His ass constantly got beat by his _sister_.

“Yeah, Zayn would love to see you half-naked, I mean why?” George blushes a deep shade of red. “Wait, you don’t know Zayn?”

“Of course I know him, he’s that chap who lent me his pen in Chemistry,” Harry sighs fondly at the memory. “He’s got that aura of Helen.”

“That’s a good thing..?” George makes it a question, popping an entire banana in his mouth.

“Helen of Troy, you idiot,” Harry chides his new friend. “His beauty can start a war like she.”

“We have Italian classes if you’re interested in that, but please pardon me,” George giggles before continuing, “you and Zayn already seems to have some chemistry.”

“Faggots,” someone shoots the comment, making Harry cringe. “Of course a faggot talks to another faggot.”

Harry has a witty comeback but he hears a grunt, garnering him to look behind him.

“Wanna say that again so that the entire cafeteria can hear you?” Zayn is looming over the bully, the palm of his black combat boot on his chest. “I don’t think I heard you properly.”

“What the fuck?” The nameless bully growls, trying to pry the boot off of his chest. “You’re usually the one to comment on people’s preference.”

“Give it up, Tomlinson,” Zayn growls and Harry doesn’t miss the way his eyes flash a dark amber hue. “Go pick on someone your size, like pre-school kids.”

 

“Why did you do that?” Harry hisses at his saviour, not at all pleased. “I can take care of myself, no thank you!”

“Let’s be real and admit that you’re as domineering as a butterfly,” Zayn scoffs, taking one of the pepperonis from his pizza slice. “So watch your back, or I will for you.”

“I don’t need your skinny arse to fight for me,” Harry makes a mistake of reaching out towards Zayn’s wrist, free of his violet hoodie shirtsleeve. “Why?”

Zayn opens his mouth to say something but Harry can see the confliction in his caramel-brown eyes. Harry ignores his subconscious voice and leans in, their breaths mingling.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Harry purrs into the slightly taller lad’s ear. “I can help you.”

“Stay away from me.”

-

“You’re an idiot,” Zayn rolls his eyes at George’s comment. “Oh, you don’t even know the reason why.”

“Please enlighten me,” Zayn makes a _go ahead_ gesture with his hand.

“The Styles family is renowned for being werewolf hunters,” Liam appears out of nowhere, his stupid black jacket hugging his biceps perfectly. “Can you be any more stupid?”

“How does George know?” Zayn arches a brow.

“Oi, he’s my mate,” Liam tilts his head down just a little bit to kiss George’s temple. “It’s hard to keep your wolf to yourself when you knot your mate.”

“I don’t think I want to know what ‘knotting’ is,” Zayn answers truthfully. “But my common sense tells me it’s something sexual.”

“It’s more pleasurable to the receiving end,” George giggles, kissing Liam’s cheek sloppily. “But the Styles family is known to me because my family is from a long line of hunters too.”

“Oh lovely, we have the whole forbidden love thing going on here,” Zayn rolls his eyes again. “Does Harry know I’m a werewolf?”

“I don’t think he saw your eyes glowing gold when you were dealing with Tomlinson,” George reasons. “And he liked archery so if I were you, I’d steer clear; Styles never _doesn’t_ train their children.”

“Okay, I only came here because Niall told me Harry was napping here,” Zayn scowls at the other beta werewolf. “Clearly, I’ve been tricked.”

“I hide here from having to listen to Tomlinson and Mr. Grimshaw going at it,” Niall says as he munches on buttered popcorn. “Can you believe that our be-hated bully is shagging the hottest teacher in this damned place?”

“I thought you considered Mr. Breslin the hottest,” Zayn teases his long-time friend. “George, just because you’re Liam’s boyfriend doesn’t mean I tolerate you, let’s make that clear.”

“Well, my family is friends with Harry’s,” George smirks. “I know you want to fuck him.”

“His ass is so little, I want to squeeze it,” Zayn agrees. “Oh, and Tomlinson bottoms for Mr. Grimshaw, anyone who hears them can infer that.”

“Can we not talk about sex?” Liam growls low, knowing his eyes flashed gold. “Niall, I thought you were dating that girl from Australia.”

“Melissa has a girlfriend,” Niall shrugs. “I got invited to Dan and Phil’s little study date though.”

“Tell me who bottoms between those two, I bet to George that Dan is a bottom,” Zayn grins at his best mate.

-

“Tomlinson?” Gemma, who came to pick Harry up, repeats the name. “His mom used to be Dad’s partner.”

“Oh lovely, I don’t like getting involved with our family business,” Harry flexes his hand, drawing patterns in the air. “George goes to my school.”

“Why do you think Dad put you there?” Gemma shakes her lavender head. “He wants someone to put an eye on a newbie like you.”

“Something about George is fishy,” Harry rolls his eyes. “I already spotted a werewolf, you idiot.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s the Malik kid,” Harry is proud of himself. “Zayn Malik? The heir to the Malik Shipping?”

“I thought Doniya Malik was the heiress but Zayn is a werewolf?” Gemma’s nose wrinkles from disgust. “He must be keeping that from his family.”

“But when Zayn touched me… I felt something,” Harry confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up from the memory. “Like the sky exploded with lightning when our bare skins touched… do you know why?”

“Harry, stay away from Zayn,” Gemma sounds worried. “And don’t tell anyone I said this… but I think the mate principle is real.”

“That’s a myth,” Harry growls out. “Mates don’t exist–”

“How do you explain you and Zayn then? Most alphas have their mate and mark them during sex, preferably when it’s their first time. Sometimes, when a beta is made through biting, not born, they can mark someone if they’re mates.”

“Oh.”

“Keep clear, fuzzball.”

-

“NO, MY KOLVINA HEART!” Niall screeches as Zayn blows his nose into the eighteenth tissue since they started watching the latest episode of _The Originals_. “My heart just broke in two.”

“Ur-buh-dee,” Zayn manages to make the nonsensical words, unable to say anything else. “HOW CAN JULIE PLEC DO THIS TO US?”

“SHE IS THE DEVIL INCARNATE.”

“Lemme tweet this, hold on,” Zayn gets his shitty Galaxy S3 out and opens TweetCaster. “Okay, should I say ‘death to Julie Plec’ or ‘better you than I, Julie’?”

“You sure you aren’t dramatic at all?” Niall munches on the Chicago mix plus the extra butter popcorn they were having. Keyword: Were. “Why did Kol die?”

“Because Julie Plec is a meanie-pants,” Zayn pouts and notices he has two new followers. One of them is ‘Katya’ from Ukraine and the other’s from Harry, with the interesting username of _ArrowBoy94._

“‘ArrowBoy94’?” Niall scoffs as he reads over Zayn’s shoulders. “Interesting.”

“It’s horrible,” Zayn states.

“Better than _MirrorLuver_ ,” Niall retorts. “Wait, we still have ten minutes left of his satire?”

“Dramatic much?” Zayn wants to say more but the bell rings. “Ugh.”

“Hi!” Zayn opens the door to a smiling Harry. “Um, my family moved to the neighbourhood two streets from here and when I told them you’re sort of my friend, they insisted we have a dinner together.”

“Oh, um, my parents won’t be back from work ‘til 8,” Zayn feels lame. “So I guess I’ll come?”

He ignores Niall’s laugh.

“Good,” Harry stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Zayn’s now-aflame cheeks.

 

Two hours later, Zayn decide on black skinny jeans and a _dark grey_ (“It’s black!” “Don’t be stupid, Niall.”) t-shirt with silver words spelling out _Arctic Monkeys_. He makes sure his hair is tied into a nice ponytail before setting off to the address Harry gave him.

“You’re overdressed,” Harry comment as he answers the door. “Which, might I say, is ridiculous, Zayn.”

“Gee, thanks,” Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry’s joggers and light blue shirt. “Where’s your family?”

Harry leads him to the dining area and the first thing Zayn notices is a stuffed head of a black wolf. He may have cringed at the sight.

“My Dad hunts for the leisure,” Harry’s keen emerald eyes scans him. “He thinks _that_ isn’t savage at all.”

“You joined the archery team,” Zayn smirks, crowding Harry to the wall under the head. “Tell me, do you like competition?”

“This is harassment,” Harry doesn’t sound like he supports his own words. “I can hurt you.”

“Oh Harry,” Zayn reaches out and grabs Harry’s arse firmly. _Hm, not as flat as I thought_. “I know you know my secret and I yours.”

“Do you realise this is a trap for you?” Harry smiles beguilingly. “If you make one false move, my Dad will recognise you as a filthy mutt.”

“Aw, you didn’t tell your daddy yet,” Zayn can feel the fur sprouting on his face from his tension. “I will make sure I kill him in front of you.”

“Your eyes are still brown,” Harry comments. “Your cognitions tells you that you mustn’t kill an innocent.”

“Watch me.”

-

“Zayn, we’ve heard a few things about you,” Mr. Styles, or Des, starts. “Your father is a reputed man.”

“I’m sure he never mentioned me at his social events,” Zayn looks at his roast chicken like he wants to stab someone with it. “But yes, I know he’s an honourable man.”

“Harry thinks highly of you,” Harry’s mum puts in with a gracious smile. “It’s only his first day and you seemed to have captured his heart.”

“I plan on capturing everything he has to offer,” there’s no heat behind the words, just cruelty. “More pomegranate juice?”

“You’re a charming young man,” Harry doesn’t miss the way his father is sizing up the potential werewolf. “Do you practise any sports?”

“Um, I’m a benchwarmer for football,” Zayn’s dark amber eyes stare back at Harry’s jade ones. “I’m not cut out to be an athlete.”

“I doubt that,” Harry says the words without realising it first. “Someone like you is bound to be rough in any sort of sports.”

“You play with words but can you handle the truth?” Zayn mouths at Harry.

“Just barely,” he replies in a tone that cannot be heard by normal humans.

“Zayn, you’ve hardly touched your meal!” Anne notices unlike the rest of the family. Gemma looks like she wants to kill Zayn on the sight. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a little bit of snack before coming here, my apologies,” Zayn gives a sincere smile. “I think I can have the desserts now.”

 

Harry has to get the chocolate mousse cheesecake and Zayn’s eyes are on him the entire time. He knows for a fact that Zayn isn’t straight, not with the way he dresses so immaculately.

“Harry, be a dear and cut the cake for us?” Anne gives him a look.

Harry nods and drags the knife from across the table, ‘accidentally’ scraping Zayn’s palm with it. He sees that there’s not a single scratch on him the second the blade touches the wolf’s hand.

“Oops, I’m a klutz,” Harry doesn’t want his family to find out Zayn in fact is a werewolf, why? “Um, I’ll just…”

-

“Cut the chase, I know your family knows,” Zayn growls, not surprising that Harry is reproachful. “Why did you invite me here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the fact that I’m a novice hunter?” Harry shoves at Zayn, but his hands meet Zayn’s bare collarbone area instead. Zayn feels that electric jolt when their skins touch, a white-hot desire rolling off of his body.

“What have you done to me?” Zayn asks more to himself than Harry. “I was fine before you and I was never a defender.”

“Am I your — sod off,” Harry looks conflicted. Hell, Zayn’s feeling about a million feelings right now. “Why are you here when you knew I was setting up a trap?”

“George told me all about you,” Zayn can smell Harry’s cologne. “That you’ve been hunting for a few months.”

“I can kill you,” Harry says with no conviction whatsoever. “So please leave.”

Zayn takes the opportunity and smashes their lips together. He can feel the coiling guilt that he’s snogging his enemy but his instincts are telling him that he’s supposed to take Harry as his valued equal being. Harry lets out a helpless moan, stoking Zayn’s confidence. He backs Harry towards his double queen sized bed, a soft _thump_ alerting that they’re lying atop the said furniture. Harry is pliant, letting Zayn’s tongue spike inside his mouth.

“No!” Harry sounds petrified and pushes Zayn away, adjusting his trousers. “Not in that way.”

Zayn opens the window and jumps out.

-

Two days drag by and it’s Niall’s birthday.

That sodding leprechaun, in Zayn’s words, insisted that he hold a party for everyone in lower sixth form, aka their year. Zayn protests in behemoth manner but Niall ignored him and handed out the invitation to everyone.

Hence about sixty people in Niall’s family bungalow.

“I saw Harry!” Niall giggles drunkenly, a red solo cup in his hands. “He was talking to that Shelley kid.”

“You talk to George on a regular basis,” Zayn takes the cup from Niall, who’s immediately, ushered away by Liam. It’s not a secret that Niall has a crush on the older beta.

“Having a drink?” A new voice speaks up. Zayn turns around to see a lad about his age, older, with a brow quiff and double-pierced ears. “I’m Jaymi.”

“That’s a hot name,” Zayn replies honestly, even though he had only half a cup of stale beer. “Does it come with _I’m open_ nametag?”

“I know you’re a beta,” his voice drops low to a whisper. “You can say that I’m an omega since I don’t have a pack. My pack mates were killed right in front of my eyes.”

“Oh?” Zayn has second thoughts about his Chanel cologne. He thought the strong odour would cover his wolf scent. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Liam comes from a family of alphas,” Jaymi sounds more bored than concerned. “Do you really think he’s helping you?”

“Given he has a mate, a human one at that, he’s the right intentions to. I happen to be that mate’s best friend,” Zayn takes a defensive stance. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to help you,” Jaymi replies simply.

“You think I have a mate?”

“No, I think you’re a True Alpha,” Jaymi surprises Zayn with the new word. “Judging by your face, you haven’t heard that term.”

“I was bitten about a month ago, of course I’m new at all these bullshit people throw at me,” Zayn doesn’t bother covering his rudeness.

“We’ll talk at some other time,” Jaymi’s brown eyes flicker towards Zayn’s red solo cup. “Remember my name, it’s one of your only allies.”

 

Zayn mutters under his breath and bumps into Harry right away. He growls, his eyes glowing and all, and Harry responds with a grunt.

“What do you want?” Harry hisses, his eyes narrowed a lot. “This is Niall’s party that I was invited to.”

“Oh, he thinks that you and I have chemistry together,” Zayn rolls his eyes, his instincts telling him to claim his mate. “And the only thing I feel for you is rage and lust.”

“So you do fancy me,” Harry sounds like he’s convincing himself. “Do you think we stand a chance?”

“Not bloody likely,” Zayn growls again. “You just have an attractive face.”

“I’ll take that,” Harry giggles, his dimples flashing perfectly. “You didn’t need alcohol to kiss me the last time we were together.”

“Oh darling, I’m not staying with you,” Zayn grits out. “I think you need to rest just a little bit.”

Zayn has been to Niall’s house a lot so leading Harry to the bedroom isn’t a difficult task. He wishes he didn’t though.

He interrupts Niall, Liam and George. He can see that George is a power bottom, his arse penetrated by two dicks.

“The other room,” Zayn sighs, tugging at Harry by his elbow. “Niall… I didn’t know he was into Liam.”

“This vaguely reminds me of something…” Harry furrows his brows together. “Twilight?”

“Seth Clearwater is the only guy I would fuck,” Zayn admits. “Now, you’re going to lie down in Niall’s brother’s spare bed until the alcohol wears off.”

“When two people hate each other and they’re in bed together, they usually make out and let out the anger,” Harry states the rom-com cliché. “So why don’t we?”

“First, I don’t hate you,” Zayn growls, his teeth elongating. “And second, this isn’t some sort of a fiction. And last,” Zayn presses a hand over Harry’s erratic heart. “Fuck off.”

“How can you resist me?” Harry pouts, a childlike gesture that isn’t working on Zayn at all. “I’m cute.”

“And I have a girlfriend,” Zayn quickly lies, searching his brains for the name he can use. “She’s an upper sixth former.”

“Okay, what’s her name?”

 _Fuck_.

“Danielle Peazer,” Zayn knows that Miss Peazer has been a teacher at their school for a short while. “You don’t have the right looks.”

“You’re lying,” Harry decides. “Your eyebrows pull backwards when you do.”

“Well, I can’t exactly say that I date a teacher,” Zayn sighs. “She’s the PE teacher and she’s been here for, like, three years.”

Harry raises a brow.

“Okay, fine, I’m not dating anyone, happy?” Zayn growls, pushing at Harry’s chest. “What’s your business with me?”

“You’re a filthy mongrel, I have to kill you,” Harry replies without much of blinking eyes. “You hunt us.”

“No, not all werewolves are bloodthirsty monsters,” Zayn reasons, his arm braced over Harry’s shoulder. “You just don’t like the effect I have over you.”

“I will kill you,” Harry vows, his eyes hard.

-

“The party was a disaster,” Zayn tells Niall, who’s texting Liam. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, and I agree,” Niall huffs. “I am a great party planner!”

“You weren’t listening,” Zayn growls low. “Should I give up on hopes that Harry will see past the fact that I’m a werewolf?”

“Oh, you haven’t told him that you two are mates?” Niall yawns as if the subject bores him. “George really has a tongue on him, he can–”

“Not interested,” Zayn tells Niall before he can tell the graphic stuff he does with George and Liam. “Jaymi thinks Liam is up to something.”

“He helped you with the werewolf stuff after he found you,” Niall shrugs, stuffing his mouth with the brownie even though Mrs. Hamilton has no food rule in his classroom. “Do you think Harry really is your mate?”

“My wolf instincts are telling me to claim him,” Zayn replies. “But back to Jaymi… he has no business with me, when he’s just a discarded omega.”

“That’s the lie you tell yourself,” Niall rolls his eyes. “He sought you out and called you what… true alpha?”

“Yeah, whatever that means,” Zayn shrugs, looking at the blackboard to see that their teacher has written some formulae for the math equations. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“Are you going to see this Jaymi after school?”

“Yeah.”

-

“You aren’t a complete idiot,” Jaymi leaps down from the tree branch. “I was expecting you to ignore me and not hear me out.”

“What do you mean I’m a True Alpha?” Zayn growls, feeling his eyes change colours.

“It means that you weren’t born an alpha, or killed another one, but it’s in your nature to become one,” Jaymi explains like two plus two is four. “It’s a rare gift a bitten beta can have, you see, and I could sense the honours and valour about you.”

“Okay?” Zayn is very confused.

“Do you know the alpha who bit you?”

“No,” Zayn wants to find out himself. “Liam and I’ve been trying to track them down for ages.”

“Make sure you don’t get mixed with the wrong crowd,” Jaymi warns him. “I know the Payne family has a long line of alphas and Liam would have been one if not for his sister, Nicola.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Zayn feels stupid for asking the question.

“It’s a dangerous thing.”

Jaymi disappears before Zayn can ask anything else.

-

“So there’s a new werewolf in town?” Niall’s head quips up, like he actually enjoys having werewolf buddies. “Is he hot?”

“You’re not going to fuck him,” Zayn rolls his eyes, checking out Harry in his sinfully tight skinny jeans. “God, how does his dick breathe in those things?”

“You’re seriously checking out your obvious crush when he’s taking out some chemistry equipment,” Niall shakes his head in defeat. “How far have you two gone?”

“Kissing whilst angry, does that count as base one?” Zayn asks hopefully.

“Nah,” Niall laughs, that sodding leprechaun. “You have to mean how you kiss the lad.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because unlike you, I’ve got footie skills,” Niall sticks his tongue out as his phone rings with text notification. “Ooh, Liam and George want to try a new position!”

“Why did I just hear that?” George, who takes a seat behind them, growls out in annoyance. “He never conferred with me!”

“He’s the wolf, let him be,” Niall rolls his eyes just as Harry returns with their stuff for the experiment.

“We’re dissolving sugar to how much can be put in to 100mL before the solvent becomes and compound,” Harry taps the Bunsen burner. “Then we heat it to see if the temperature difference can make more mix with the water without the extra.”

“This is a group of four,” George counts. “It’s supposed to be three per group.”

“There are 28 kids in this class, idiot,” Zayn clocks the back of his friend’s head. “Harry, Niall wants to know how you fit your dick inside that tight jeans.”

Niall kicks him under the table for using him as an excuse.

“Is that your way of asking me if I’ve got a big dick?” Harry smirks, setting the mixing bowl down. “Okay, we need the stands and shit.”

-

“Do you stalk me?” Zayn growls at the sight of Jaymi at the doorstep of his house. “Really, I hate seeing you everywhere.”

“You have a distinct scent as a new werewolf,” Jaymi excuses himself, going inside his house even without asking. “I can tell that your parents are at work.”

“None of your business,” Zayn growls, feeling his teeth elongate. “What do you want, really?”

“I told you everything I needed to tell you, even the True Alpha stuff,” Jaymi’s brown eyes take a darker shade. Zayn doesn’t get any chance before the older land crashes their lips together, catching him off-guard. He kisses back as a reflex, his waist being pulled closer to the other wolf. Jaymi is a nice kisser and a sane part of him, his wolf, tells him that this isn’t his mate but he’s enjoying the kiss.

“Sod off!” Zayn finally pushes the older werewolf off of him, baring his fangs. “Why would you kiss me?”

“Oh, I know what sort of person you are, Zayn,” Jaymi smirks sinfully. “You’re the top-honours kid at school who also has a bad boy reputation. You don’t fall in love easily, but when you do, you crash down hard.”

“Don’t show up unexpected ever again.”

Jaymi is gone again when he blinks once.

-

“Mr. Malik, you’ve detention for swearing in my class,” Mr. Grimshaw tells Zayn as he scoffs. “Multiple times.”

“What’s the freaking problem? If Louis was — never mind, you’d give him double detention,” Zayn throws the snide comment, still pissed from the fact that he let Jaymi kiss him. “Oh, don’t play innocent, Mr. Grimshaw.”

The bell rings and everyone except for Zayn leaves the classroom. Zayn sighs and takes a book out, a series about immortal vampire hunters killing vampires.

“You shouldn’t blab things that can get me fired,” Grimshaw growls, his eyes stern and hard. “I like it here and once a person goes to prison for paedophilia, it’s hard to get another one.”

“Louis is eighteen now so you don’t have to worry about paedophilia, just the whole illegal stuff,” Zayn kindly reminds the teacher. “Why haven’t you stopped?”

“I’m not here to discuss my affair with Louis,” Grimshaw growls again. “I’m here to talk about how you seemed to have taken after a hunter when you’re a wolf.”

“Come again?” _How does Mr. Grimshaw know about the werewolves?_ “I was listening to my music.”

“Don’t play dumb, I know you were bitten couple months ago,” Grimshaw rolls his eyes. “And you’re probably wondering how I know about your kind too.”

“Duh.”

“I’m a druid,” Grimshaw explains. “You can say that I’m an emissary with some degree of magic.”

“Druid?” Zayn is still confused. “So you can do magic?”

“It’s not simple like that,” Grimshaw sighs. “I’m in tune with the Nature and I try to keep things in balance. I know that Mr. Shelley’s family comes from a long line of hunters too.”

“Oh joy.”

“You’re a beta who doesn’t know his alpha,” Grimshaw pinpoints, making Zayn growl. “Your alpha is staying low-profile for a reason. I can also tell that you’ve been with other werewolves by the way your aura shifts.”

“Lovely,” Zayn knows he sounds super sarcastic. “Why are we talking?”

“I know that someone in this school is a darach — an evil version of the druids,” Grimshaw presses on. “You have to help me finding who that is or I will send your arse to the hunters who won’t hesitate before killing you like Mr. Styles.”

-

“Liam, would you please stop sucking faces with George so that we can discuss important matters?” Zayn asks patiently, his arms crossed, back leant against the wall. “This person claimed to be a druid and also told me that there’s a darach.”

“Isn’t that just lovely?” Niall comments, munching on Dorito crisps he found in Zayn’s kitchen. “Whatever those terms mean.”

“Man witches,” Liam tells his fuck buddy — or second boyfriend, whatever term fits the best. “They practise magic and whilst the druids are for keeping things balanced, the darachs want to create chaos.”

“How lovely,” Zayn uncrosses his arms and walks over to the sofa. “Harry wants to kill me, but I think he feels the mate bond as well.”

“You smell like you’ve met some other wolf,” Liam sniffs the air. “Who was it?”

“Jaymi, but he’s new to town,” Zayn doesn’t miss how Liam’s face drops when he mentions the name. “What?”

“His pack was mine’s rival before one of the Styles hunters went bat-shite crazy and going on killing spree,” Liam tells them, his eyes dark. “What did he want with you?”

“He warned me that your family comes from a long line of alphas,” Zayn looks at Liam levelly. “Is that true?”

“I told you on one of our first meetings that I would have been the alpha of my family if not for Nicola,” Liam growls, his teeth snapping. “Did he warn you that I’m bad news?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t got to have you,” Zayn attempts to humour Liam and fails. Niall and George hide their scoff with coughs. “And he told me his pack got killed.”

“Hunters, rogue ones, kill packs if they’re alerted,” Liam tells Zayn. “Both you and Harry are fighting the mate bond and it’s not a good thing, Zayn. Wolves mate for life and the fact that Harry is your natural enemy won’t change that.”

“Gee, I think the part where Harry tried to tongue-rape me proves that,” Zayn replies drolly. “So, how come you’re fucking Niall as well as George when George is your mate?”

“It rarely happens, but Niall is sort of my second mate,” Liam narrows his eyes at the question. “If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be okay with being with him even with George present.”

“Oh,” Zayn plucks at the fluff on his pillow.

“Besides, Niall has his leprechaun charms,” Liam gets his chest slapped by Niall for calling him a leprechaun. “And it seems like I’m in an abusive relationship.”

“Hahaha.”

-

“I hate what I feel for you,” Harry tells Zayn as they sit together in Chemistry class. Stupid seating plan. “But I do feel it, whatever you mutts call it.”

“It’s called a mate bond,” Zayn rolls his eyes at the hostility. “You can’t escape as much as I.”

“That’s sad,” Harry doesn’t have enthusiasm behind his words. “Do you have, um…”

“Yes?” Zayn gets annoyed by Harry’s slow speech a lot of sometimes.

“Explicit dreams about me sometimes?”

Zayn nearly snaps his pencil in two.

“No,” Zayn replies honestly, thinking the daydreams about gripping his long hair as he fucks the other’s mouth doesn’t count as _explicit dreams_. “But I would tell you if I ever do.”

“I dreamt that you were rough during our first time,” Harry whispers like it’s the biggest secret in the world. “But it’s my job to kill you.”

“Don’t,” Zayn starts, leaning close to Harry until their lips touch, forgetting that they’re in class. “I know you feel it too.”

The blasted bell rings, jolting them both back to the reality.

 

The next class for Zayn is English Literature and he has that with Tomlinson, the school’s biggest jock. He growls, pushing himself to sit behind him since that’s the only free seat.

“I’m honoured that you decided to sit behind me, Malik,” Tomlinson sneers, which is greatly ignored by him. “Tell me, did Nick fuck you hard during detention?”

“He isn’t my type and you shouldn’t be flaunting your affair to me,” Zayn curses himself for playing into the dickhead’s hands.

“I know that Nick isn’t fond of you just like me,” Tomlinson hisses at him. “You’re too goody two-shoes for someone who’s an aura of a bad boy.”

“Thanks?” Their teacher strolls in, her heels clicking on the floor. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Oh, I’ve got my reasons,” Zayn can picture Tomlinson smirking as he turns back around.

 

The morning lessons drag on and by the time it’s lunch, Zayn is glad that he can see his friends again. He walks up to his normal table, greeted by Niall and George.

“Dragging morning?” Niall guesses as Zayn buries his face in the pasta he got from the lunch lady. “Sex will dissolve the tension.”

“For someone who looks so innocent, you’re such a horny lad,” Zayn mumbles, garnering a laugh from George. “Sod off, both of you.”

“You shouldn’t resist the mate bond you’ve with Harry,” George advises. “I just let Liam have his way with me the first time we’ve met.”

“TMI,” Zayn pick up a fork and stabs at the noodles. “So, anything interesting?”

“Mr. Grimshaw looked at me like I was the last morsel of meat on Earth,” George arches a brow at Zayn. “Did you do something to tick him off?”

“No, maybe he did his witchy juju to find out I’ve told you about his status,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “He knows I’m tight with you all.”

“Tight how?” A slow, posh voice booms from behind them, which Zayn roll his eyes at for the second time. “What, I’m friends with George.”

“Correction, our families are friends,” George shrugs off the hand Harry put on his shoulders. “You know I’m not into my family’s profession.”

“Pity,” Harry doesn’t sound so apologetic. “Were you gossiping about me?”

“No, but there’s a loose darach in town,” Zayn blurts out, wondering if the hunters know any other supernatural creatures than the werewolves.

“Ooh, they’re bad news,” Harry repeats the sentiment of Liam. “Better find them before some shit gets loose.”

“How lovely,” Zayn feels like that’s his catch phrase. “So, any of you have a clue who that could be?”

“If I did, I’d be telling you,” Niall snatches a piece of bacon from Zayn’s pasta. “Then again, I’m just a human who got caught up in your mess.”

“Hey, I was being a good best mate who told his about the bizarre thing that happened to him!” Zayn pouts cutely. “Harry, you can’t sit with us, by the way.”

“Your schoolmates call this the Hot Guys table so I must be sitting here,” Harry reasons. “Everyone wants me without knowing I’m gay.”

_Bloody lovely._

“And even though I feel _something_ for you, I will never claim you, never mind kiss you,” Zayn states calmly. “I’m straight.”

“You admitted that we have some sort of bond again,” Harry grins. “Tell me, what are your fantasies?”

“I’m straight,” Zayn doesn’t sound all that convincing even to himself. “So even though my wolf, if I can call it that, wants to claim you, I will not fuck you.”

“Aw, I’m somewhat heartened that you want to claim me, at least a part of you,” Harry seats himself beside Niall. “So, what’s the latest gossip?”

“You know we’re not the stereotypical gays here,” Niall frowns at Harry’s sudden friendliness. “Only George here is your actual friend.”

“I object, he’s a _family_ friend,” George refutes. “And Liam really hates the Styles.”

“I want to know why,” Zayn says in faux-enthusiastic tone, batting his eyelashes as he props his head under his hands.

“Let’s just say Liam was in your position once,” Harry grins wide.

-

“I’m guessing Harry told you,” Liam sighs, letting Zayn pin him to the wall. Zayn knows for a fact that the older, seasoned werewolf is much stronger than him. “I may have dated his sister in the past, but her betrayal made me swear off of girls forever.”

“How lovely–”

Zayn wants to say more but he notices the scent of someone he finds irritating.

“Jaymi,” Liam is the first to acknowledge the omega. “Lovely to see you again.”

“Do all the werewolves know each other?” Zayn’s spoken thought is ignored. “Jaymi, you failed to mention that you knew Liam personally.”

“Oh, he refused to help me when my pack was being slaughtered by the hunters,” Jaymi growls, his eyes glowing gold. Zayn wonders for a second how both Liam and Jaymi’s eyes are still brown, which has to mean they haven’t killed an innocent yet. How old are they again? “So yes, I do know him, but I don’t really tolerate him.”

“He doesn’t tolerate me because I topped the time we had a one-off,” Liam supplies oh-so-graciously. “He’s a mean bottom.”

“Is he as large as Niall and George describe?”

Liam has the decency to blush (and scowl) whilst Jaymi lets out wolf whistle.

“Maybe, what did they tell you? And Liam, how stupid of you to fuck two people when one of them isn’t your mate,” Jaymi chides Liam like he’s errant.

“It’s possible for a wolf to have two mates, apparently,” Liam grits out, sharp points of his teeth showing. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, telling our dear Zayn that he could possibly be a True Alpha, nothing else,” Jaymi shrugs, taking out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. “Anyone want one?”

Zayn would kill for one but that’s admitting weakness.

“So what’s the deal with True Alpha shite?” Zayn asks the question that’s been bugging him since Niall’s birthday party. “None of you bothered to explain other than it has to do with my valour and shite.”

“You have a pure heart, and virtues,” Jaymi beats Liam to it. “A werewolf beta who hasn’t killed anyone and willing to sacrifice… you can say that you’re a special case.”

“Thanks for making me feel better,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “So, you’re saying I’ve a pure heart?”

“Not me, some force that let us evolve into werewolf did,” Liam answers this time, the irritation clear in his tone. “Have you heard from Niall?”

“Jaymi is right, Liam, you know,” Zayn mentally taps his chin. “You shouldn’t be involved with someone who’s not your mate.”

“George is my mate and he agrees with the three-way relationship,” Liam sighs. “And it’s not your business.”

“The Styles family is dangerous,” Jaymi tells Zayn the same thing George did when he first told the son of hunters. “They’ve been hunters for generations and the fact that their son is your mate won’t stop you from being killed.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

-

“I hear you talked to Jaymi,” Harry sidles next to Zayn in their only shared class, which happens to be Coach O’Donell’s. “I think my cousin killed his pack in fit of madness.”

“Sod off,” Zayn barely manages to sound civil. “Why are you trying to befriend me?”

“You know the old saying ‘keep your friends close, your enemies closer,’” Harry hums, flipping his textbook to the wrong chapter. “And you sure are my enemy.”

“Mm, I know you feel it too, babe.”

“Gemma told me about your kind’s mythical mate bond,” Harry hisses out. “I don’t believe it.”

“Oh believe me, I want some girl with ample boobs to be mine, not some hipster-wannabe with hippie hair,” Zayn growls, making sure Harry sees his eyes flashing to that wolf shade of gold. “What’s your business with me?” He cringes at how this reminds him of how 90% of his encounters with Jaymi goes.

“I have to figure out exactly what to do with you, because every time I’m near you, I’m consumed by the thoughts of kissing you until neither of us can breathe all proper,” Harry whispers, apparently knowing that they are still in class, very unlike Zayn. He forgets about his surroundings when he’s with Harry. “Which isn’t too good because I’m a hunter.”

“I’ve never seen you with a bow and arrows,” Zayn smirks, remembering what George told him about Harry’s weapon of choice being arrows.

“Come to the archery range after school.”

-

“Not exactly my ideal first date,” Zayn comments sarcastically, pulling out his cigarette pack. “By all means, show me how you hit it.”

They both ignore the unintentional double entendre.

(Zayn is sure as fuck that Harry bottoms though.)

Harry chooses a bow made out of titanium (isn’t that a really light metal?) and grabs a quiver full of arrows. He looks back at Zayn once, who nods, and notches his arrow. Only time Zayn has seen people shoot arrows were for the Summer Olympics and _The Hunger Games_ movies so he doesn’t know how archery shit works.

The arrow flies straight to the centremost part of the target.

“Luck,” Zayn deduces, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Oh really?” Harry’s lips quirk up and he fires another one, splitting the first one in half.

“Um,” Zayn knows that he doesn’t want to be the receiving end of that arrow now.

“I can easily kill you but our code is that we only hunt the werewolves who aren’t in their human disguise,” Harry sighs like that’s a bad thing. “Now, what do you think of me?”

“Honestly?” Harry nods. “You’re hot as fuck when you do that and I don’t like how my instincts tell me you’re mine. Before you, I never felt anything for people who have things dangling between their legs.”

“That’s an interesting way of saying I have a dick,” Harry muses, as if it was more to himself than to Zayn. “I know you feel it, the connection.”

“You made it so clear from day one that you want to kill me,” Zayn growls, flicking the ash onto the ground. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to–”

Zayn hasn’t any time before Harry crashes their lips together. He should be pushing the lad away but he kisses Harry back, crowding Harry against the ‘wall’ separating each range. He growls against Harry’s plump lips, one hand trailing down to grope Harry’s arse. He can’t control his wolf instincts, which are telling him to claim Harry this instance.

“Fuck,” Zayn curses, pulling away from Harry’s warm lips. “You tempt me.”

“Why aren’t you claiming me?” Harry sounds… disappointed?

“Because you keep reminding me that you’ll kill me.”

-

“You’re confuses about how you feel about the Styles kid,” Liam deduces, hanging out in Zayn’s room. “I know you thought you were straight, but the mate bond isn’t something we decide.”

“Whatever,” Zayn growls. When he and his friends—Liam, Niall and George—made their way to his room, one of his younger sisters, Waliyha, looked at him like they were having a gay orgy. “Harry isn’t like the girls I fucked before.”

“But you never had sex with him before,” George points out. “If you want pointers in gay sex—”

“I know you have to finger the bloke and prep him and stuff,” Zayn growls, feeling his eyes changing colours to amber from his usual dark golden brown. “You made me watch that gay porn for shits and giggles.”

“Jake Bass is hot?” George excuses himself. “But my point is, Liam couldn’t resist claiming me when he first saw me, even though he knew my family, on my father’s side, is from a hunter’s bloodline.”

“How sentimental,” Zayn doesn’t bother hiding his sarcasm. “So Liam, do I have to give in and just claim him, whatever that means?”

“Claiming doesn’t really have to do anything, other than, you know, having sex with your mate,” Liam tells him, kissing George’s cheek lovingly. “By the way, has Jaymi contacted you since the last time I saw him?”

“No, but he did try to kiss me before that time,” Zayn growls at the memory. “Harry told me his cousin killed Jaymi’s cousin in fit of madness.”

“He was sent to me for help but I refused, yes,” Liam replies. “He’s still holding grudges for that.”

“I can see why,” Zayn mumbles, earning a slap from Niall. “Stop acting like he’s your mate, gosh.”

“He sort of is,” Niall retorts. “By the way, Phil topped Dan from what I heard when they ‘went to the bathroom’ when we were on that group study thing.”

“Gimme my money, George,” Zayn gestures at George, who hands him twenty quid. “What?”

“You bet twenty on something stupid like that?” Niall shakes his head. “But sooner or later, Zayn, you’ll succumb to your connection to Harry.”

“I’m into boobs and other girly bits,” Zayn growls in frustration. “I don’t know how in hell Harry is my mate.”

“You did kiss Harry a couple of times,” Liam points out.

“Okay, maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “But really, I’m not going to fuck Harry and let out all the confusing feelings I have about him.”

“Your best friend, aka me, is gay, I should have rubbed off of you,” Niall says thoughtfully.

“Hush.”

-

“Has Zayn killed an innocent before?” Harry’s father asks him when he gets back from school.

“Do you mean are his eyes blue? No,” Harry shakes his head. “Still brown.”

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t kill him,” Gemma says coldly, to Harry’s distaste. “Even if you feel something for him.”

“Not all werewolves are murderers,” Harry squeaks out, feeling like a kid again. “He seems friendly enough.”

And by friendly, he means all the disgruntled things Zayn’s told him whenever they’re in the same room.

“He was still bitten by an alpha, and we can get to the alpha by using him,” Des Styles goes on as if Harry said that Zayn is a psychopath. “He should know his alpha.”

 _Ugh, I may be a part-time werewolf hunter but I don’t want to harm Zayn_ , Harry notes silently.

-

“I know you think about me as much as I think about you,” Harry purrs into his ear, cornering him into the wall of an empty classroom. “So why haven’t you fucked me yet?”

“Because I don’t think it’s smart of me to fuck a hunter,” Zayn growls at his unclaimed mate, pushing Harry off of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to my house.”

“Can you drive me to my house? My sister told me she can’t pick me up today,” Harry does a cute Puss in Boots impression, rendering Zayn unable to say no.

The drive is quiet and Zayn doesn’t want to say anything. Harry gets out of the car and Zayn lowers the window to say goodbye but Harry leans into crash their lips together. Zayn groans against those red lips, feeling his body react without his permission.

“Fuck the morals,” Zayn growls out and gets out of the car. They try to keep the kiss going as they move towards Harry’s house, and Harry hurriedly searches for his house key. They stumble into Harry’s room and Zayn doesn’t know what exactly he’s going to do. Harry seems to, throwing his shirt away after stripping it, and does the same thing to Zayn’s. Zayn slaps a hand over his mouth to stop laughing aloud at Harry’s unusual feature.

“Okay, I know that I have four nipples, but it’s rude to laugh about it!” Harry hisses out, obviously not pleased. “Can we go back to–”

Zayn cuts Harry’s words off with a hard kiss to Harry’s lips, nipping at the lower lip. He fumbles with Harry’s zippers but manages to pull them down without much difficulty. He notices that Harry’s is naked under his trousers, without any pants.

“Kinky,” Zayn grinds his still-clad erection against Harry’s naked one, garnering a loud moan from the other lad. “I’m not saying that I feel something for you, but all this sexual tension’s gotta go.”

Harry flushes, then reaches over to his bedside drawer and thrusts two items into Zayn’s hand—a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Lovely,” Zayn smirks, finally taking his jeans off. Harry helps him with his briefs and well, Zayn thinks that’s hotter than it should be. He coats his fingers with lube and positions them at Harry’s hole. The curly haired lad nods in consent, so Zayn pushes one in. Harry is tight compared to the girls he’s been with (at parties when he was plastered, a fact he’s not Happy about) but he stomps that thought down and continues to stretch him. He adds two other quickly after, scissoring the lad underneath him. He decides that Harry’s stretched enough after couple minutes, rolling the condom onto his shaft, lubing himself up, and pressing the head of his erection against Harry’s entrance.

“If you’re going to fuck me, don’t fucking tease me — oh my God,” Harry curses as Zayn pushes in balls-deep without much warning. Zayn leans down to reclaim Harry’s lips, moving his own against them in a passionate manner. Harry kisses him back, letting him take control and explore his mouth as he bucks his hips up. Zayn growls and lets his eyes flash to that wolf’s golden hue, gripping onto Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise him. Harry whines but accepts his order, stilling his body. Zayn continues to growl as he starts to drive into Harry, causing Harry to moan loudly. He guesses that he must have hit male’s equivalent of g-spot (he’s going to ask George or Niall what it’s called later) and fucks into the same angle. Harry moans in a needy way, making Zayn smirk. He trails kisses down from Harry’s lips to his neck, kissing different spots until Harry gasps. Grinning, Zayn kisses the same spot again and bites it, triggering Harry’s release. With Harry’s walls spasming around him, he comes into the condom as he feels something weird. The base of his shaft expands, earning a hiss from Harry, and Zayn just stares at him, unsure himself.

“Oh shit, Liam told me about this,” Zayn gets a feeling that he can’t just pull out, given he’s still coming.

“Enlighten me,” Harry rolls his eyes, and Zayn sees that flash of pain in his eyes.

“Okay, Anastasia Steele,” Harry glares at him. “Um, he told me that werewolves… knot?” Zayn says apologetically. “He didn’t elaborate on what it was but I’m guessing this is it.”

“How long will this last?”

“How am I bloody supposed to know? You’re the first person I slept with ever since I got bitten,” Zayn growls. “I’m just gonna stay inside you until it’s over.”

The ‘knot’ lasts for about fifteen minutes, and by the time it’s over, Harry looks more comfortable than he did when he first knotted the lad. He can feel his shaft is back to its original width so that’s that.

“What are you going to do about us now?” Harry whispers against Zayn’s skin. “I’m your mate.”

“And I guess I can take you out for a date,” Zayn grumbles, earning a slap on his chest. “What was that for?!”

“Sounding so exasperated that I’m your mate,” Harry rolls his eyes. “Now get dressed, my family will be back in couple hours.”

-

“I know I’m not your favourite student but really, you have to give me detention for nothing particularly against the rules just to discuss about the darach?” Zayn growls at his Music Theory teacher. “And you made me call my friends and Liam.”

“I don’t qualify as your friend?” Liam arches a friend.

“I only stand you because you happen to be my best friend’s mate,” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Children,” Mr. Grimshaw speaks up. “The darach wants to destroy everything, and I haven’t a clue who that might be.”

“You told Zayn that you know it’s someone from the school,” Liam brings up. “Can’t you do some magical juju to find out?”

“A druid’s magic doesn’t work that way, you hot-headed wolf,” Grimshaw glares at the beta. “And I wasn’t expecting a third wolf.”

“I can invite myself,” Jaymi growls as he enters the room. “I knew there was a druid in town but I didn’t know it was you.”

“Surprise, bitch,” Grimshaw rolls his eyes. “I’ve come to a conclusion that one of the students I teach is the darach we have to look out for.”

“How lovely,” Zayn says without meaning it. “What are we going to do about him? Or she.”

“Find out their evil plans and try to stop them from happening,” Grimshaw says it like it’s obvious. “Now, Zayn, have you figured out who your alpha is?”

“Whoever the alpha is, they never showed themselves to me,” Zayn shakes his head. “Like I was just a test case.”

Zayn sees someone fidgeting out of his periphery vision but he ignores it.

“We have to find out sooner or later.”

-

“Your obvious attraction to that Malik boy shouldn’t cloud your judgement,” Gemma tells Harry. “What did you do with him?”

“Is it written on my face that I did a wee frickle frackling with him?” Gemma’s face drops. “I didn’t mean to! He was dropping me off from school and I kissed him — you can guess how it ended.”

“You’re an idiot–”

“You dated Liam before!” Harry accuses.

“Before I found out he was a fucking werewolf, yes,” Gemma corrects him. “It’s never a good thing for a hunter and a wolf to date.”

-

Ignoring his sister’s advice, Harry meets up with Zayn at the movie theatres on Saturday. They decide to watch _Guardians of the Galaxy_ together, even though most reviews are negative. Harry goes onto buy the snacks but Zayn offers to buy the popcorn and drinks. They get a regular sized popcorn each, and Zayn gets himself a large Pepsi.

After the movie, Zayn drives back to Harry’s house.

“That was… fun,” Harry states, mentally kicking himself in the balls for how stupid he sounded. “Do you think I’m..?”

“Alright,” Zayn leans in to peck at his lips. “Harry, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Like I’d say no,” Harry grins, hugging Zayn tight. “And in case you were wondering, my parents and sister on two-day hunt for the werewolves.”

“Is that your way of saying that you want me to fuck you?” Zayn grins evilly. “I’m not against it.”

Before Harry can protest, Zayn scoops him up in a fucking _bridal_ style and kicks the door open. Harry wants to protest about how bad that is for the hinges but Zayn dips his head down to kiss him hard. Zayn, thankfully, remembers to lock the door and makes his way towards Harry’s bedroom.

Zayn lays Harry down on his bed and quickly strips both of their clothes off. Zayn’s quick to locate the lube and slick his fingers but Harry shakes his head.

“No prep, I just want to feel you,” he replies, pulling Zayn’s head down for a kiss.

With the whole ‘knot’ thing, they don’t bother with condoms and Zayn just plunges in straight-away after slathering the lube on his shaft. Harry moans at the fullness, clawing at Zayn’s back, knowing those scratch marks will disappear as soon as he made them. Zayn thrusts into him hard and fast, nailing his prostate perfectly. He doesn’t need Zayn’s hand around his prick to come between their chests, and Zayn follows his suit quickly. The knot is still new to him, making him hiss in pain as his girth expands.

“I think I’m starting to fall in love with you,” Zayn mumbles against his forehead as Harry starts to drift off to sleep. He wants to say something but he just can’t.

 

When he wakes up, he sees that Zayn is watching him fondly.

“Edward Cullen much?” Harry teases his boyfriend, who just growls, his eyes glowing gold. “Okay, keep the wolf shit to the minimum.”

“Morning to you too, grumpypants,” Zayn kisses his cheek. “I’m not the best cook, but with my parents busy all the time, I did learn how to.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Harry asks hopefully; the only reply he gets is a shirt being squeezed over his head.

Zayn takes Harry’s hand in his and leads him to the kitchen, where a full-English breakfast waits for them. Harry starts to eat the food as Zayn stares at him.

“What?” Harry queries around his mouthful.

“Grimshaw is a druid and he thinks there’s a darach in the school,” Zayn spits out. “And you told me that darachs are bad news.”

“Since they tend to make sacrifices to gain power, yeah,” Harry munches on his sausages. “Do you have any idea who that might be?”

“No.”

-

On Sunday, Jaymi texts Zayn to meet him at an abandoned warehouse. He doesn’t remember giving the omega his number but he seems to know everything.

“I’m coming with you just in case,” Harry says stubbornly, even after Zayn said no. “I’m a hunter, it’s a useful thing.”

“Okay, but Liam can’t come with me,” Zayn glares at his sort of friend. “Jaymi doesn’t like you.”

“Which is exactly why I’m coming with you,” Liam rolls his eyes. “Let’s go already.”

The three of them arrive together, Harry with his bow slung over his shoulder.

They weren’t exactly expecting two people to be waiting for them.

“Tomlinson?” Harry beats him to it. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I know that Nick has been looking for me,” Tomlinson sneers, smiling evilly.

Everything clicks together.

“You told me you had a reason to talk to me in English class,” Zayn growls, feeling his canines extend. “You’re the darach.”

“I’m surprised no one realised it sooner, given I’ve been living here all my life,” Louis laughs darkly. “Jaymi here told me that he would lure a sacrifice for my powers, but I wasn’t expecting three.”

“Why would you work with a fucking darach?” Zayn yells at Jaymi.

“Because I have my reasons,” Jaymi’s eyes flash red.

_Wait, red?_

“I had to wear coloured contact lenses just to deceive you, God,” Jaymi growls, looking bored. “Your boyfriend’s cousin _did_ eliminate my pack, but my alpha didn’t die from the wounds. I saw the chance and killed him to become an alpha myself.”

“You’re the one who bit me,” Zayn figures out. “And how the hell did Liam not realise that earlier?”

“I’m right here!” Liam protests, but takes a protective stance. “Nice charade, Hensley.”

“Thanks,” Jaymi inclines his head. “Now, Louis, can you kill those warriors for your sacrifice thing?”

“I thought our deal was that you kill them for me and I help you gain what you want,” Louis scowls at the alpha. “And I’d watch out for Styles’ arrows, if I were you. They’re silver-tipped.”

“Damn right they are,” Harry notches an arrow. “I know that Zayn has a potential of becoming a True Alpha, and I’m not letting him kill someone and ruin that.”

“You want your little boyfriend to become an alpha, give him more powers to kill you?” Jaymi scoffs as if the thought disgusts him. “You two are stupid.”

“How am I stupid again?” Zayn growls at his _alpha_ , shifting into his wolf form just in case he needs to fight.

“Because of all the times we’ve met, you didn’t realise I was the one you bit you,” Jaymi replies. “Now, do you want me to kill them?”

Louis gives the alpha a droll look.

Jaymi transforms into a wolf, a large lupine creature with brown fur. Harry shoots his arrow, but it only embeds in Jaymi’s shoulder. He howls in pain but lunges at Zayn nonetheless, catching him off-guard. Call him selfish, but since Harry is the only human here, he thought Jaymi would go after him first.

That and the fact that the werewolves never get along with the hunters.

Zayn growls and tries to shove the alpha off of him, but as a new werewolf who didn’t have much combat training, all he can do is dodge the deadly fangs. Harry shoots an arrow again, this time hitting Jaymi’s back. He knows that silver is deadly to werewolves, but Jaymi manages to stave off the pain, which he would find impressive, if the said alpha wasn’t trying to kill him.

“Get the fuck off of my boyfriend!” Harry screeches out, shooting another arrow, this time dodged by Jaymi. He rolls off of Zayn, which is a good thing, and tears at the arrows in his pelt. “Okay, not good. Liam, bother lending us a hand?”

“You’re idiots,” a voice booms out and Zayn curses at his idiotic friends who showed up. “If you thought you’d face Jaymi without backup — holy fuck, is that an alpha? And what’s Tomlinson doing here?”

“You’re the darach?” Grimshaw sounds distraught. “After all we’ve been through–”

“We can skip the emotional blabs for later, we’re in a middle of a battle here,” Zayn points out as Jaymi lunges at him again. “Help?”

“I don’t have strong magical powers like darachs, since I don’t practise what they do,” Grimshaw reminds him.

“Which is why we brought these,” Niall takes a couple of glass jars from his satchel. “Now get out of my way.”

Zayn growls at his friend but does as he’s told, a confused looking Jaymi looking at Niall and George, who has the jars in their hands. They throw them, and they burst into flames on touch.

Apparently, fires are one of the things werewolves can’t just regenerate from, as Jaymi shifts back to his human form, his skin badly torched. Liam crouches beside his friend-or-whatever-he-is-to-the-beta and looks gleeful.

“Liam, don’t–”

Liam extends his claws and slashes them down Jaymi’s neck, blood spurting from his neck. Jaymi stills and Liam’s eyes glow red.

“Well, that was not what I planned,” Tomlinson comments, and Zayn almost forgot that fucking dickhead was here at all. “I’m just going to leave… can we pretend like this never happened?”

Liam growls before leaping at Tomlinson, and scores his claws across his neck.

Zayn notes that Liam’s human eyes stayed brown, since neither Jaymi nor Tomlinson were innocents that he killed.

“That was something,” George sums everything perfectly.

-

No one knows what happened to Louis Tomlinson, the school’s biggest bully, but also one of the star athletes. Zayn, Niall, George and Harry keeps quiet, letting the authority believe that it was just a wild animal attack.

Zayn can’t keep worrying about what Liam would do, now that he’s an alpha — a status he long sought.

But for now, he has Harry as his mate and that’s all that matters.


End file.
